Mobile communications devices such as smartphones are a multi-purpose technology that are useful for performing a wide variety of tasks. Typically, these devices do not provide adequate functionality to a user when these devices are employed statically as stationary devices, such as when charging.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the foregoing. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.